The conventional bicycle saddle is generally composed of a support frame of a metal material, two shock-absorbing coiled springs, and a plastic seat tapering toward the front end thereof. The support frame is formed of two metal bars such that the front ends of the metal bars are joined together to support the front end of the plastic seat, and that the rear ends of the two metal bars are fastened with the bottom ends of the coiled springs. The rear end of the plastic seat is supported by the top ends of the two coiled springs. Such conventional bicycle saddle as described above is defective in design in that the coiled springs are not effective in absorbing shock, and that the overall weight of the saddle can not be meaningfully reduced.